How did we end up here?
by BonesFan97
Summary: Basically Rayna and Deacon have a child that was born before Maddie named Jessica! Explains how Deacon got into addiction etc. Everything is pretty much the same from the show as it progresses expect Deacon knows about Maddie and the older child Jessica. Go read,crap at summary's


**May 29th 1998**

**"Rayna Jaymes and deacon Claybourne are thrilled and excited to announce the news that they are expecting their first baby together, Rayna is currently four months along and is due autumn time! Now this is an incredibly happy time In their life and they ask that you respect their privacy during this time" **

**Three months previous**

**It was the happiest moment of their life. They had never planned to have a child just as they were finding their feet in both careers but having a baby together was the next step into the rest of ther lifes it be tough and hard work? Yes. Would they be under alot of pressure being under the public eye? Yes. But if they could provide their baby with love and happiness,then they were doing their job right. **

**It was the beginning of march when Rayna began feeling sick constantly, she couldn't put her finger on why she felt so bad. She had to leave rehearsals to run to the toilet and deacon grew worried, on day four of her sickness bug he had to practically drag her too the doctors. Being fairly new to the industry and wanting to remain focused and respected Rayna grudge going, claiming "it was a waste of her valuable time" but still deacon persisted and eventually she realise he was right and she was wrong,something she hated to admit. The doctors took the usual of bloods and urine samples and off she went back to rehearsals. A week later Rayna got the phonecall..**

**"Miss Jaymes congratulations your expecting a baby, now we need you to book another appointment for a follow up" Rayna remained silent at the news unsure of how she felt. She quickly replied and hung the phone up. She sat down on the closest thing she could see,scared incase she passed out from shock or something. She began thinking everything through, she was having a baby, with deacon, the love of her life. She couldn't quite believe it,but would he be happy? He still likes to go out have fun,get drunk and have no responsibility. He would need to grow up pretty quickly. She had been sat there for what felt like hours when she heard footsteps and a voice she knew all too well.**

**"Hey pretty lady what's got you all hot and bothered?" He asked then sat down next to her. She looked up gave him a crooked smile and began to cry. He pulled her in and she cried on his chest. After a few minutes she looked up to him, he looked down with concern written all over his face and spoke**

**"Ray what's wrong sweetheart?" He asked softly, not wanting to upset her more**

**"I-mm.. Pregnant" it was the first time she said it out loud, the first time it had fully sunk it. She looked at deacons reaction waiting for him to become angry and say 'she ruined his life' like her father always told her would happen if any man was silly enough to knock her up, but she got a completely different reaction, one that was wanted but not expected. His smile was the biggest thing she had ever seen, his eyes were glistening with tears of happiness. He looked down at her and pressed a kiss down on her lips. He was happy, more than happy.**

**"I thought you would be mad at me" she spoke looking at the floor so that she didnt have to look at him.**

**"Why would I be mad at you? It takes two too make a baby darlin, I mean it wasn't as if I objected to it at the time was it?" He laughed trying to lighten the situation, he hated seeing Rayna so fragile and vulnerable.**

**"Yea I mean I'm happy, it's just we are young and just finding our feet! I wanna give our baby the best start in life and I feel like I've let it down already" she began to cry once more. Deacon Iifted her face**

**"Hey,hey listen to me. Yea we may only be 24 and 25, we are gonna get judged, someone's gonna have an opinion, but listen to me babe! We have been together nine years, we've started our career in that time. We've lived our stupid years, we may not be able to give that baby mars just now, but I can tell you, you have in no way let our baby down. That child will be proud to call you mom I promise you that! We have something solid ray, us and peanut" he smiled and then placed a hand on Raynas still flat stomach. She looked up and smiled at him and in that moment she knew they could face this together.**

**Five months later**

**26th August 1998**

**"Rayna and deacon are happy to announce that little Jessica Rose Claybourne entered the world early this morning at 03:20am. She weighed 5pound six ounces and is doing well. Mom and baby are both resting. Daddy deacon is besotted by his little girl and asks for privacy during this very intimate, happy time In their lives"**

**She came into the world five days late. Rayna had grew impatient waiting for her child to arrive. She had been on maternity leave from seven months ordered by the doctor due to her high blood pressure. She kicked and screamed and eventually gave in not wanting to put her baby in harms way. So she sat about the house while deacon went off playing gigs here,there and everywhere. She was frustrated at how big she was, she would complain at how big she was and would blame deacon for getting her in that situation. Deacon just laughed,kissed her on the head,rubbed her stomach and told her it takes two too tangle,something she rolled her eyes at. **

**Rayna had tried everything possible to start her labour, spicy foods,sex,walking up and down the stairs but still nothing worked. On the fifth day she went to bed admitting defeat. **

**At around 23:45 Rayna was wakened with her waters bursting, she sat up almost instantly and looked down,realising what had happened she quickly shook deacon awake and made him aware of what happened. Everything from there was a blur...**

**Jessica Rose Claybourne entered the world at 03:20am on the 26th of August 1998. She came out screaming and the doctor commented that she may have a set of lungs on her like her mother does. Rayna was tired but overwhelmed,the minute Jessica was placed in her hands she cried with joy. She was perfect,tiny but beautiful. Deacon was in awe of both his girls and for the first time in his life he knew he was placed on this earth for a reason,to be dad to his little girl. His heart was bursting with pride as he lifted his little girl,kissed her head and whispered in her ear**

**"Hi I'm your daddy" **

**And everything in his world was perfect.**

**Vince died three months after Jessica's birth. They had been out celebrating Jessica's birth,Vince had got drunk and so had deacon, Rayna had left early to get back to Jessica. Vince wanted to continue drinking but Deacon had wanted to go home to his girls,it was late and he was drunk,very drunk. Deacon left Vince in the pub and made his way home.**

**At seven in the morning deacon was wakened to Jessica crying, he had a splitting headache but the cries of his little girl woke him up straight away. He walked to her room and picked her up. He quickly soothed her and made his way down stairs,something didn't feel right within him,he knew something bad had happened but couldn't put his finger on what and then the phone rung.**

**The phone call was the worst of his life, his best friend had been killed In a car crash, it was instant. He had just been out drinking with Him five hours before. Deacon hung up the phone looked and his sleeping daughter and cried harder than he ever had before, every emotion possible was felt. He blamed himself,if he had took Vince home he still would be here. Guilt set in and the tears streamed even more,his body caved In and he wrapped his arms around began shaking as he remembered the last thing Vince had said to him. He may have been drunk but his words stuck**

**"Deac my friend you've got something special, you treat those girls like queens" **

**As he replayed Vince's last words over and over again in his head Jessica began to cry. He lifted himself up from the position he was in and lifted his daughter. He looked down at her,cried and whispered**

**"I'm sorry" **

**Rayna found them a few hours later sleeping together on the sofa, Jessica laying on deacons chest and she awed until she noticed the pain and tears in deacons sleeping eyes. She knew something real bad had happened **

**And that's when deacons addiction began..**


End file.
